Shadow WX
|weight= |billed= |trainer=IWA Japan Dojo BJW Dojo |debut= November 12, 1995 |retired=October 3, 2013 |Birth name = Satoru Shiga|Born = |Birth place = Tokamachi, Niigata, Japan|Resides = Niigata, Japan}} is a professional wrestler best known for his time in Big Japan Pro Wrestling under the ring name Shadow WX. He debuted in 1995 in IWA Japan and moved to Big Japan in 1996, where he became a protégé of Mr. Pogo and won the BJW Deathmatch Heavyweight Championship four times. He most recently wrestled at BJW Deathmatch New Generation Revival 4 on October 3, 2013, losing a Fluorescent Boards, Lemon and Salt Death Match losing to his longtime rival, The Winger (formerly Shadow Winger). Professional wrestling career Shiga debuted on 1995 in IWA Japan. The following year he left IWA Japan and joined Big Japan in 1999 and he would rename to Shadow WX '''in honor of his childhood wrestler '''Mr. Pogo. He would soon became one of the top wrestlers of the promotion winning the BJW Deathmatch Heavyweight Championship defeating Mitsuhiro Matsunaga. He would drop to Abdullah the Butcher on January 10, 1999. He would regain the title from Abdullah the Butcher on February 28, 1999. He would loose the title to Ryuji Yamakawa and later regain it during the year of 1999. Later on July 2, 2000 WX and Yamakawa defeated Justice Pain and The Wifebeater to win the BJW Tag Team Championship. They would loose the belts to KAMIKAZE and Abdullah Kobayashi. In 2004 he would became inactive due to taking initiative to conduct victims of the 2004 Choūetsu earthquake. He would return to ring on January 2005 teaming with Ryuji Ito defeating Kintaro Kanemura and Takashi Sasaki. He would stay in the mid/upper card and WX was able to return to the main event and won the BJW Deathmatch Heavyweight Championship for the fourth time defeating Ryuji Ito on May 2008. He would drop the belt to Yuko Miyamoto on December 19, 2008. After that he return to the mid card until his retirement match on October 3 losing to his old rival The Winger, where in the past the two were former BJW Tag Team Champions. He would not have a retirement ceremony due to BJW releasing his contract in the end of the year of 2014. Other Media Shiga, appears as a playable character in the video games Fire Pro Wrestling 2 and Fire Pro Wrestling Returns. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** XYZ (Fireman's carry dropped into either a cutter) ** WX Lock (Full nelson) * Signature moves ** Shadow Crusher (Vertical Suplex to Stunner) ** Shadow Driver (Jumping Facebuster) ** Brainbuster ** Lariat ** Fireman's carry stunner ** Ganso Bomb ** Kneeling Double Underhook Ganso Bomb ** Crippler Crossface (Crossface) ** Powerbomb * Entrance themes ** "Dangerous Tonight" by Alice Cooper ** "The Grand Master" by BJW Wrestlers trained * Jaki Numazawa Championships and accomplishments *'Big Japan Pro Wrestling' **BJW Deathmatch Heavyweight Championship (4 times) **BJW Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Shadow Winger (1), Tomoaki Honma (1), Ryuji Yamakawa (1) and Mammoth Sasaki (1) **World Extreme Cup (2000) **Hayabusa Cup (2002) Category:Wrestlers Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling Roster Category:IWA Japan Roster